Preguntas
by Kailey Hamilton
Summary: Miyako sabe quién es Ken y así lo quiere, aunque no siempre lo entienda. Kenyako. Oneshot para ShadowLights.


_Notas:_ _Para la embajadora_ _ **ShadowLights**_ _del topic Kenyako en el foro Proyecto 1-8._ _ **Shadow**_ _, ¡Feliz cumpleaños! disculpa la tardanza. Espero igual sea de tu agrado, y que hayas tenido una excelente celebración._

 **Preguntas**

—¿Por qué querías venir a este lugar?

Muy pocas veces he estado en las áreas montañosas del Mundo Digital. El paisaje que nos recibe es verde, puro verde, quebrado por el río que cruza el valle. Incluso desde donde estamos, lo único que se puede oír es el murmullo de la corriente lenta, y la brisa helada agitando los arboles.

Hawkmon y Wormmon juegan a la orilla del rio. Nosotros dos preferimos vigilaros desde cierta distancia, sentados así, cerquita, con la excusa de que hace frío, pero todo lo que queremos es estar juntos un rato. Mi universidad y su academia nos separan en el día a día, pero aquí nos podemos olvidar de todo por un par de horas.

Igual no es una cita, en teoría. Dijo que quería venir al Mundo Digital, y ofrecí acompañarlo. No es una cita, porque él tiene su propia agenda. Pero igual lo es, porque sonríe, y no parece tener prisa de irse a ningún lado. Si, sonríe, hasta que repito mi pregunta.

—¿Por qué querías venir aquí?

Alza las cejas y se guarda respuestas, a veces, como lo hace ahora. Preguntas se reflejan en sus ojos y yo las respondería, si tan solo supiese cómo. Y él no dice nada. Quemo, creo yo. No sé de qué otra manera explicarlo. Si le pregunto algo un poco privado, o si busco su mano con la mía. Si le digo que quiero verle el próximo fin de semana, que me hace falta. Si le digo lo guapo, lo inteligente, lo dulce que es.

Quemo. Me mira, me deja de mirar. Calla. Y sé que quemo, pero no sé como dejar de quererlo todo. Es injusto. Comparte tan poco de sí, que debería sentirme afortunada. Pero quiero más. Lo quiero todo. Quiero ser parte de su vida y no un paréntesis aparte. Pero tiempo al tiempo, dicen, y no debería sorprenderme. Sé quién es, sé quién fue, y no sé si lo pudiese querer de esta manera si no fuese tan selectivo compartiendo sus pensamientos.

Me pregunto, si todos aquellos años tratando de esconder sirvieron de algo, o si fue Ken capaz de armar aquel rompecabezas que ni tan difícil era. O si siempre lo supo, pero nunca supo _cuánto._ Si le molesta, si lo hace sentirse bajo un foco que nunca pidió.

Suspiro, y miro al cielo. No debería preocuparme tanto. Ken siempre me lo dice, y estas cosas tienen solución, ¿No? Si Ken no quisiera estar conmigo, no lo estaría. Así de simple. Pero mi corazón late y late. El silencio encorva su espalda y arrastra los pies. Han sido muchos años de amistad, meses de esta rutina tan frustrante y quiero gritar.

—¿Por qué no me respondes?

—Miyako... —Trata de ser conciliador, lo cual me irrita más.

—Te hice una pregunta. —Cruzo mis brazos—. ¿Por qué no me respondes?

Y me arrepiento en seguida, pero el sacude la cabeza como si adivinase mis pensamientos. Como si los entendiese. Respira hondo y se toma unos segundos en formar su respuesta.

—La última vez que estuve aquí, fue cuando... fue antes de conocerte. Antes de conocerlos a ustedes. No recuerdo cuanta destrucción cause. Pero es bueno regresar y ver que todo está bien. —Está perdido para mi, sus ojos enfocados en Hawkmon y Wormmon que, habiéndose acostumbrado al frío, chillan de gusto con el agua hasta el cuello—. Creo que solo quería asegurarme.

Sus ojos encuentran los míos y escampa. Ken tendrá sus razones para no compartir esta clase de información, aunque yo no siempre lo entienda. Y es que realmente, no lo entiendo. Ya lo dije. Sé quién es, sé quién fue. Muy poco ya me sorprende. Y sonrío, porque eso es lo que me gusta tanto de Ken. Da la cara y no da excusas. A veces calla, pero nunca miente. Mira a los ojos a un pasado difícil con honestidad, humildad y un optimismo que se esconde entre las sombras. Y no entiendo, no entiendo por qué quiere esconderse.

—Me alegra, entonces, estar aquí contigo.

Ríe suavemente, un sonrojo agradable tomando presencia. Primero creo que se ríe de mi, como suele hacerlo. Pero luego me parece que se ríe de sí mismo. Lo que no se es _por qué._ No debería importarme, mientras se ría.

—Miyako. —Apenas me toma de la mano, dos de mis dedos entre su índice y pulgar. Mi corazón pega un brinco. Hay veces, como ahora, que me mira como si fuese su mundo entero y me deshago—. Gracias.

Y le quiero preguntar _por qué_ , una y otra y otra vez, pero ya fueron suficientes preguntas por un día.


End file.
